Tiempo Compartido
by Totomaru Shiba
Summary: Inoue Orihime deside invitar a Ishida a pasar año nuevo en su casa, son los únicos en el lugar ya que sus compañeros shinigamis están en una misión y Sado no se encuentra en ninguna parte...¿Cómo terminara el año para estos dos? Este Drabble participa en el Fandom de "Bleach: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Ichigo!" :3


_**Tiempo Compartido**_

Un chico de cabello azulado, tez pálida y anteojos, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Karakura, estaban a una hora de dar la bienvenida al año nuevo y por cortesía de su amiga, había sido invitado a pasar año nuevo en su casa, y él como no era ningún descortés, acepto la invitación. Además, no quería dejar sola a su amiga ya que, sus compañeros shinigamis había sido llamados desde la sociedad de almas para una misión, por esa razón no estarían para año nuevo. Luego estaba Sado, no lo había visto en todo el día, y de seguro Inoue corrió con la misma suerte.

Giró en una esquina encontrándose con algunas personas caminando amenamente, conversaban alegres sobre el inicio de año. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta de aquella casa, toco 2 veces y espero a que alguien abriera.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejado ver a una chica con una cabellera larga de un color anaranjado, ojos grises y un cuerpo de infarto. La chica sonrió y le saludo, él le devolvió la sonrisa saludándola también, ella lo invito a pasar, él entro y luego ella le pidió que tomara asiento junto a una mesa de noche que se encontraba ahí.

-No tenías que molestarte Inoue-san –comento el peli-azul.

-Uh? No es ninguna molestia Ishida-kun –sonrió, luego fue directo a la cocina, Uryu se dio el tiempo de observar el lugar, noto que en un estante, más bien parecía altar, se encontraba una fotografía, no reconoció al chico de la foto, algún pariente de Inoue –prensó-. Justo en ese momento Orihime apareció con una bandeja de bocadillos (según ella) los puso sobre la mesa para luego tomar asiento quedando así frente a frente con el peli-azul.

-¿Ishida-kun, no vas a tomar algo? –pregunto pues ya había pasado un rato y su amigo no había tomado nada de la bandeja (aparte de ella).

-Eh…No, Inoue, lo siento, es que, ya comí –se excusó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Enserio? Pues debes haber comido tarde ya que a estas horas, uno vuelve a tener hambre –sonrió mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca.

-S-Sí….estas en lo correcto –se acomodó lo lentes.

Luego de eso hubo silencio, pero no un silencio incomodó, al menos, eso era algo bueno.

-Falta 15 minutos para año nuevo –dijo el peli-azul viendo su reloj. Pero antes de que Orihime pudiera responder alguien llamo a la puerta.

Inoue se levantó a atender, estaba desconcertada ya que no esperaba a nadie más, a menos que fuera Tatsuki, pero eso era imposible ya que le había comentado que estaría fuera de la ciudad por una semana. Al estar a una distancia favorable pudo oír unas voces, o más bien gritos.

"¿Estás segura que está en casa?" –se escuchó una voz masculina.

"Pues claro idiota, ¿Qué acaso no sientes el reitasu?" –se escuchó una voz femenina.

Orihime reconoció las voces al instante haciendo así que sus dudas se esfumaran.

-Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san y….Sado –comento alegre con algo de sorpresa.

-Hola Inoue –dijeron Ichigo y Rukia al unísono.

-Hmmm –fue la respuesta de Chad.

-¿Ya volvieron de su misión? –pregunto la peli-naranja.

-Sí y….-pero Ichigo fue interrumpido.

-¡Vinimos a pasar año nuevo con ustedes! –dijo una alegre Rukia.

-Maldición enana –se quejó Ichigo.

Y así comenzó una pelea entre esos dos, Orihime los interrumpió invitándolos a pasar o nunca terminarían.

-¿Uryu? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Ichigo.

-No te interesa Kurosaki.

-Mira tú….

-Ehhh falta un minuto para año nuevo –comento Inoue.

-¿Enserio? –a Rukia le brillaban los ojos.

-Enana, cálmate.

-Tú te callas idiota.

-Eh? ¿Cómo que idiota amante de conejos feos?

-¡Lo que oíste zanahoria con patas! ¡Y no metas a chappy en esto!

Los demás solo los miraban con una gota en la sien, siempre era lo mismo.

-5 segundos….-murmuro Uryu.

-3….-murmuro Inoue.

-1… ¡Feliz año nuevo! –grito con alegría Orihime.

-Feliz año nuevo, Inoue-san –sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Feliz año nuevo, Ishida-kun –le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

**Es el primer Drabble que hago, tengan piedad T.T el título es malo lo sé, no tuve imaginación.**

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos luego! **

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS? :3**_


End file.
